A controller area network (CAN) is a type of serial bus system that may be used for information exchange between electronic components in an automated environment, such as an automotive system, in real time and with a high level of security. A CAN is a conflict detection broadcast bus that is typically designed to operate at speeds of 1 Mbps or lower. Data is transmitted between CAN devices (referred to as nodes) in the form of messages (frames) that contain 0 to 8 bytes of data. Each message transmitted over the CAN includes a message identifier (message ID) that allocates a priority to the message and enables each CAN device on the network to determine if the message is relevant or if it should be filtered.
The description above is presented as a general overview of related art in this field and should not be construed as an admission that any of the information it contains constitutes prior art against the present patent application.